


Never Disrespect a God

by Katelena



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Cervitaur!Bill, Festivals, I guess this is cute?, Innocence, Kids are evil, M/M, Old Age, god!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelena/pseuds/Katelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an age where gods roamed the Earth disguised as humans, elders would warn the children to always be kind to any travelers. The adults of course listened to the elders, treating all travelers with respect and even accommodating them into their homes if asked. The children however, didn't listen. They were young and wild and petty games got boring after awhile, so they were left to their mischief. None of the travelers <em>they</em> encountered were so called <em>gods</em>, so what could hurt playing a prank on one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insomniwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniwolf/gifts).



> Hhhh, I've posted so much today. Here is your cervitaur Bill, my dear reader! Sorry I haven't posted this sooner, it's been in my files for weeks too! ^^'

Long ago in the middle of a forest, there lay a village. This particular village was vaguely known as Gravity falls. It was a friendly place, with friendly folks and beautiful scenery. But where people are, children are.

Since this was an age where gods roamed the Earth disguised as humans, the elders warned the children to always be kind to any travelers. The adults of course listened to the elders, treating all travelers with respect and even accommodating them into their homes if asked. The children however, didn't listen. They were young and wild and petty games got boring after awhile, so they were left to their mischief. None of the travelers _they_ encountered were so called _gods_ , so what could hurt playing a prank on one?

What they didn't know is that the next stranger that would come across their quaint village would change their lives.

So here are the children now, climbing up trees and sitting upon branches that loomed over the dirt pathway which lead to their village, holding vases filled with muddy water and bugs. The boys snickered while the girls hid behind bushes, ready to give them the signal when a traveler is to come. They sat there almost a half an hour and they were all growing restless. The redhead of the group suggested they just go home and play a game, she was the one out of the six who didn't want to do this after all. Her best friend waved her off as she finally spotted a person.

They seemed to be old as they were hunched over, clutching onto a cane for support as they hobbled along the dirty path. On their hands, they wore gloves and the rest of their body was covered up by a dark patched up cloak which was tattered at the ends.

When the person reached the tree that sat the children, armed and ready, the raven haired girl gave the signal.

Brown muddy water splashed down and a bit of sludge and bugs oozing out after. The person was soaked and ruined. The children got from hiding and laughed, but that laughter died down to silence when they realized the traveler wasn't freaking out, or laughing, or doing anything at all. They just stood there dripping, bugs crawling along the cloak that shrouded their face.

After a growl, the person grew taller before their eyes and ripped off the cloak to reveal that he wasn't an old man, or even a _man_. He stood tall and proud as a cervitaur. His deer half was a bright golden and the underfur was a rich black. Where white dots would have peppered the flank of the beast, black triangles littered along it. His top half was tanned and toned. His face was sharp dusted with freckles like his firm shoulders. His hair was a glittering gold, the same color as his eyes, but the scleras were as black as the sky at night. Obsidian majestic antlers protruded from the half man's skull and were flaming lightly with azure fire.

The half man looked down at the children, his shadow covering their terrified faces. He moved his hands up and straightened his bowtie before letting his fists lower down.

" _Who_ did it?" Its voice was annoying and high pitched as it echoed strangely. The children would have laughed if it came from anyone else, but this man frightened them, so much, one of the couldn't help but soil himself. The being grew impatient as his gloved hands set aflame the same color of the flames that danced around his antlers and his golden eyes faded into a bloody red. He got up on his hind legs, the front kicking slightly before slamming back down to the ground, cracking the path as it made contact. "Fess up now before I _**burn** you all alive_."

The children screamed before running away, the more foolish ones calling out names like monster and freak as they cowered away. What they didn't know was that they angered a god, and boy was he furious. He followed them back to their village and stayed hidden in the shadows of the forest. The woman were all picking berries and the men were all setting up for what it seemed to be a festival to celebrate the berry harvest. Seeing his chance to rain havoc on the poor unsuspecting village, his whispered out a spell in a dead language known to few. The berries were now all holding a little magic, but the people didn't know this as they filled the baskets and got ready to celebrate.

That night bonfires flamed high in the air, music played and people danced. The children were playing games and sneaking extra berries to eat. All the children did this but the new twins. They were only four and weren't old enough to play with the bigger kids. So they stayed by their great uncle and his twin, eating ripe berries without their parents for their mother died of childbirth and the father died from a hunting accidentally not too recently.

From an hour of partying and eating, the people all began to feel strange. The moon was at its highest and shined down onto the folks. That's when they noticed themselves changing. It was painful, some growing new limbs and some having limbs removed. The children all cried and screamed as their bodies were being mutated in such a drastic way. It's wasn't long before all of the humans were monsters and they were all screaming at their new horrifying forms. A loud booming laughter could be heard from the woods, something out there getting pleasure from their pain. The elders gathered and told the confused and scared people that they have all angered a god somehow and it was urgent they make an offering to appease it.

So the people of the village ran to their homes, gathering anything they thought would make a god have mercy on them and hurried back to the edge of the forest were the laugh was heard the loudest. They laid their gifts down, but no one came to retrieve them. Just laughter. Cold, chilling laughter.

The children were still crying horrified, saying ' _I'm sorry'_ to their parents over and over. The twins seemed to be the only calm ones as the girl flipped her pink sparkly tail and fins in her great uncle's stoney arms while the boy pranced around the other great uncle, whose feathers ruffled when the boy accidentally stepped onto his soft paw of a foot with his sharp hooves.

The two men picked up their 'children' and hurried away, back to their home that was aways from the village. They knew better than to think that petty offering was enough to appease whatever was angry. The two older twins hurried inside, one of them grabbing a tin tub used to catch rainwater in and placed the little mermaid inside before taking jugs of water and filling it up. The boy was still prancing around, falling a few times as his hooves skid against the wood floor. They were all somewhat safe now, once the sphinx cast a small spell which offered protection and a sort of invisibility.

What ever happened to them all, they were determined to find a way to reverse it- but they knew they would be stuck in their forms for quite awhile.

* * *

 

Eight years passed and the village stayed the same. The children, older now, still have not learned from their mistake as they caused mischief wherever they went. The twins never became like the teens when they were kids. The mermaid was bubbly and sweet, always giving good advice while the young cervitaur was curious and awkward, always wanting to explore the forest his great uncle told him stories of. He wanted to see the animals he described and wanted to study them, but everyone knew not to enter the forest. A god lurked in it, and it was still angry at what happened to him eight years ago. The young cervitaur thought it was silly for a god to hold a grudge that long but his sister said that time didn't matter to gods since they had eternal life.

Still, even with an angry hostile god, the boy wanted to stretch his abundance of legs and roam the forest, be the animal he was meant to be and explore. Yet, he listened to his elders and stayed inside, never entering the forest or leaving to the village without being accompanied.

The summer was new and the old berry festival neared- however the berry festival turned into a ceremony for the god who roamed their forest. It was where people bring gifts and offerings, play music and dance in it's glory in hopes of getting their curse lifted.

The twins wanted to go and dance at the festival, but their godfathers rejected their requests every time. The mermaid understood and never argued with her elders, but the young cervitaur would argue for hours, demanding that he be allowed to go, always ending it with him running up to his room in a frustrated huff.

This year, the boy was sure they'd get to go and to his surprise, his great uncle said yes, probably not wanting to argue any longer.

The children were both excited as they made their gifts for the god; the mermaid stringing together a necklace with glittering rocks while the cervitaur made a triangular charm, a single eye in the middle of the carved yellowstone. It had taken forever, but he'd finally perfected it.

The twins dressed in their finest clothing and their godfathers helped the mermaid into her small wagon tank. It wasn't exactly big enough for fin room, but it got her places.

The twins made their way to the village, the cervitaur pulling his sister by a rope. It was strange they were allowed to go alone as they neared the festival. Lively cheerful music reached their ears and his sister was the first to point out the dancing and fun.

As soon as they arrived, the boy was overcome with the feeling of being watched. His ears flicked back, his eyes darting around while his sister stared in confusion.

"What wrong?" She asked, flicking the water in her wagon-like tub.

The boy looked to the forest without answering and just continued to pull her along, shrugging off that feeling. They made their way to where an altar stood at the edge of the forest baring gifts. He brought her close enough so that she would be able to place her gift after which, she begged him to take her to the action. He agreed, not placing down his gift yet and pulled her to the dancing people and music players. He stopped her where a young boy with white hair was singing to the crowd and told her he'd be back.

He made his way to the altar slowly and pulled his gift out from his vest pocket. Once again, that feeling being watched over came him, but this time it was worse. His fur stood on end and he just stared into the forest beyond him while his charm was in a death grip. That's when he saw it. Movement and a flicker of fire. He didn't realize the being was coming closer until the fire grew brighter. Now, the boy was looking up at a grinning god, his antlers wrapped in flame.

The music died down and gasps could be heard from crowd far behind him. The boy's ears pulled back and he just wanted to shrink away from there and run for his life, but that golden stare held him still. The being let out a chuckle and leaned down, caressing the other's cheek a quick moment before pulling away, but to the boy, it felt like hours of him stroking his face with those leather gloves. He was shaking in fear now and it only made the god's large grin grow, showing his sharp teeth that just weren't natural for a simple omnivore creature.

Elders were now approaching the two and all amusement left the god's face when his eyes flicked towards them.

"What are you here for, oh powerful and mighty god? Are our offerings not enough? Is there anything more you want?" The middle elder spoke, looking to the ground and not making eye contact in a way of respect.

"First of all, _mortal,_ you aren't worthy enough to speak to a _god_." His finger move in a slow straight line, a short quiet whisper of magic the boy was only able to catch as the elder's lips seared shut with fire.

"Old magic..." The boy whispered out, astounded, wording his thoughts just as the older cervitaur was complaining that the offerings were pitiful. The god's words stilled to a halt immediately after the small quiet words left the boy's mouth. The young cervitaur's heart leapt in his chest when he felt those eyes staring at him again.

Now, his heart stopped at what he heard next, "I'll repeal the curse I placed on your village if you offer me this boy in exchange."

Everyone was silent and the boy was not theirs to give. The god huffed at their silence, set on getting him either way.

"Then I'll give you till the next sunrise to decide. I want _him_ and no one else. Everyone in this town will stay monsters _forever_ if he is not offered- as nothing else you humans own could _ever_ appeal to me." And then the godly man was gone, leaving fear and desperation behind.

The town's people all wanted to offer the boy, for this is the opportunity they've been waiting for eight years. The elders argued that he wasn't theirs to give but the people didn't care as they shoved them away and took hold of the trembling boy. He could see his sister through a gap of the crowd and tried to call out to her, but she was distracted by the young white haired singer, his cuteness holding her captive. Just as he was now held captive by the village. He panicked, struggling, but having avail against the people with only his twelve year old strength.

 

The hour grew late and the elder twins were getting worried. Was it too early to let them out alone for the first time? They were now past the age when the two elders were allowed to be out by themselves as kids. The sphinx told his brother to stay in case they came back and left the house, flying over the trees and heading straight to the village. The sun was down and the moon was high. The festival was usually over by now but the kids hadn't returned home. He flew as fast as he possibly could and lost his breath at what he saw.

Tied to the altar was his great nephew dressed in ceremonial clothing. Flowers were strung into his hair like a crown and he was covered in jewelry. The whole entire village was gathered around the altar waiting.

The sphinx dived down and opened his large colorful wings at the last moment, allowing a gust of dust and air to hit the crowd as he stood right infront of his beloved great nephew.

"What is going on here?" He growled, looking at all of the guilty faces.

"This is for our own good." A voice came and suddenly the elder man was grabbed by the village people and yanked away from the young cervitaur. He tried to fight free, yelling at the top of his lungs, but everyone was holding him down.

The moon was at its highest and shined down on the trembling boy. He was getting that feeling again and pulled at his restraints. It wasn't long before the god came to them again, his grin wide at the choice they made. Fire burned at the restraints and the boy was set free but before he could leap away his wrists were grasped by the god.

The boys eyes were wide as he looked up to the being, all other sounds except the echoing voice muted. "Come with me child. I feel your desires, I know your wants, I have read your thoughts, and I've seen your dreams. I've watched you in your prison of a home and I have observed your curiosity, your eagerness to learn and discover. If you come with me, we will travel and experience together, you by my side as my companion, my friend, my _lover_."

The boy gulped, it was all so sudden and he only had so much time to decide- as if he _had_ a choice. With a small, uncertain nod, the god leaned down and captured the boys untainted lips, pulling away a moment after, leaving them now feeling like they were on fire.

The crowd was unmuted, not that they were making any sounds anymore. Even the boy's great uncle was in utter shock.

The god completely ignored them all as he let go of the boy's wrists and took hold of his hand instead, intertwining their fingers together. As if in a trance, the young cervitaur followed the god into the forest without complaint, deep blush covering his face and dusting his freckled shoulders.

Soon, the pair was no longer in sight, the light of the blue fire faded and now the people were waiting, but nothing happened. Angry, sad, and guilty, the village people slowly dispersed, heading back to their homes, leaving the great uncle who was now devastated. He panicked when he realized he'd forgotten the other twin within the commotion.

He searched and searched, finally finding her by the stage with the singer who was creeping her out now. Without a word, he picked her up along with her small tank and left, leaving the singer confused and calling out for his newly beloved. It was a painful time for the family when they returned home without the boy, and it took all the twin elders had to not go searching for him, knowing they stood no chance against a _god_.

The next morning when everyone awoke, they were all humans again. It was grand for everyone but they felt a pain in their hearts for what they had to do to even become human. They decided their festival would now not only be for their harvest, but for the boy as well.

The family soon learned to accept that the boy was never going to come back and convinced themselves he was better off with the god. The girl still, however, sat by a window every sunset, rubbing the charm her brother made- which she'd found in the pile of clothes the town returned to them. She'd rub it, look at the forest and smile, wondering what kind of adventure her brother was on that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, everyone is pretty nameless and this is a style of writing I rarely use. (Not sure if you can tell the difference...) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it! (My friend said it was pretty boring ;-; I'm so sorry if this bored you.) Also, I'd love to hear what you thought from a 'love it' to a 'never write again'. Or stay cyberly silent, silence is nice too. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter! Guess I can't call it a one-shot anymore.

It was strange, very strange, almost like a dream. The boy could hardly believe how he followed this strange half-man into the forest beyond so easily without a fight. But why _would_ he have fought? The moment the god pulled away from the kiss, everything about the boy's past became a blur to him and the older cervitaur standing in front of him with such a warm smile was so welcoming.

Now they were strolling through the dark forest, tall towering pine trees only leaving small patches of the night sky visible. The god that ambled next to him, still holding his hand with a warm grasp, was his only light; the fire of his proud antlers illuminated the area around them.

The boy could see, in the shadows, the reflective eyes of nocturnal beasts prowling the night for prey and they surely would've loved to take a bite out of him. He stayed close to the god that offered warmth and protection from all the bad things in the world and dared not to let go of that hand.

The gods movements were graceful and steady compared to the boy's shaky miscalculated steps as he was keeping a fair watch over the beasts that roamed the land around them, some of their silhouettes thrice the size of the god himself, who was easily seven to eight feet tall. Thankfully, any of the beast's shining eyes that laid upon them merely looked away after and moved on.

"You don't have to worry little one, nothing will harm you as long as _I_ am around." The god mused, feeling the small hand tighten its hold on his when a fairly large beast moved past them dangerously close. "The animals of this forest are wise enough not to approach a god."

The boy still didn't want to risk it as he trotted closer to the god to the point where his golden fur was tickling his bare arms. He wasn't sure how long they've been wandering in the forest, or where exactly they'd come from, but he was growing tired. A yawn escaped past his lips and the god let his eyes fall upon the worn out boy, watching as his eyes drooped and his head bobbed once or twice.

The grip on his hand loosened and the smaller cervitaur brought his other hand to his face and rubbed at his eyes. The god had never had to stop and rest in his entire existence, but other lower life forms needed their rest and pushing the boy forward would only hurt him.

Finding a suitable area with soft untamed grass and a fairly thick tree, the god folded his legs and motioned the boy to follow him down, who happily complied, laying next to the god. The young one felt a protective arm drape over him and he snuggled into the warm body next to him. When he breathed in, he smelled the unmistakable scent of pine and strangely, sunflowers.

Comfortable as could be, he let himself drift off, knowing he'd be safe. The god spent his time stroking the other's hair lightly enough not to wake him and hummed old forgotten lullabies of the gods.

This was the first time he'd ever taken a living offering into his hands and he was determined to at least try and raise it up. He knew the boy had great determination and such eagerness, he was sure to grow up into a fine, strong young man, but for right now, he was still a fragile little deer that needed to be handled with care. He would learn his potential later so right now, he needed to focus getting the boy into a safe part of the vast woods, some place he would be able to leave the boy alone at times-

The god glared over at a beast who was staring at them for far too long. The being turned away quickly and scampered off in fright. After a scoff, he brought his attention back to the boy, watching as his face formed a grimace, possibly from bad dream.

He leaned down and lightly kissed the eyelids of the younger one and then claimed his lips once more. The child was sweet and innocent, he could practically taste it on the other lips that were sweet like honey and sugar. When the boy's features smoothed out, he pulled away and resumed his petting.

In the boy's dream, it wasn't so much like a nightmare, more or less just confusing; having two tall burly men and a little girl call out his name over and over. Their faces were shadowed to him for their backs faced the sun that shined so brightly, so much that the boy had to shield his eye lest he go blind. Their callings were so sorrowful and desperate, he was sure their faces looked crestfallen.

He wanted to go to them, and he really did try, but it felt like his hoov- feet were in thick mud that refused to let him go so easily. He trudged through either way, their voices growing softer as if they were leaving. He called out to them, a plea to wait, but the sun was getting brighter and the voices were now just a faint whisper to him. It was then he called out three names he didn't recognize and they seemed foreign as they slipped off his tongue, but his heart knew them, and it ached for those three strange names.

The boy's eyes opened slowly, warm sun shined on his face and a soft humming filled his ears. He looked up and the god from last night was smiling back down on him. It was then the god moved down and captured his lips for a good morning kiss. The boy being so innocent, flushed, but did not pull away because he didn't quite understand the meaning behind it.

The god didn't give any explanation as he stood up from the floor and shook off the forest debris that stuck to his fur. He then held his hand down to the boy and told him it was time to leave. The young cervitaur took his hand and stood up, allowing the other to lead him.

He hadn't spoken a single word since the being led him into the forest and now found himself opening his mouth for the first time, his voice returning. "Where are we going?"

The god didn't reply immediately even though he obviously heard and glanced over his shoulder when the boy stopped walking. The kid's eyes were searching for answers, and the other knew he was going to have to give them. With a tug on the boy's hand to get him moving again, he replied, "a sacred land untouched by mankind."

"Why?" He fueled his curiosity with an immediate question.

"So you can be safe. You are _my_ little sapling now and I want to keep you unharmed." His voice was godly and graceful, yet it had the added high pitch.

"If I am yours now, then who did I belong to before? Why am I leaving them?"

"You belonged to a family of three who ordered you around and locked you in, never letting you outside once."

"That sounds cruel! And you saved me?" After the god nodded, the boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Why can't I remember that?"

"I eased your mind and took those memories away so you wouldn't have to remember. What kind of companion would I be if I were to let you recall those painful days?"

" _We are companions._.." The boy muttered softly and gripped the taller one's hand.

"Yes, we are companions," the god repeated. "You will stay by my side and I will stay by yours."

"Why did you choose me?" The boy looked up at the other, curious like a cat.

"Because you want to learn more than anyone else I've ever encountered and I want to teach you."

"Teach me about what?"

"About the world, the energy and magic everything holds, the worlds beyond this one- why the possibilities are endless and I want to show them all to you." A smile grew on his face and it made the boy grow excited. He started to trot a little faster, it was hard enough to keep up with the god as it was, but now he was being fueled by the promise of knowledge, something he always craved for.

"When??" He was thrilled, not even bothering to hide his excitement, which made the god grin sharply.

"When we get to the land, of course." He mused. This was going a lot better than he'd hoped. He expected a fight, a possible chase-down, but the kid was practically brainwashed now.

The boy whined, his bottom lip puckered out in a pout, which was deemed cute by the god. "Why must we go so far?"

"Because I want to be away from man and their despicable children."

"Did we come from land that belonged to man?"

"Yes, but you don't need to fret my little one, you are with your own kind now."

"With you?"

" _Precisely_." He nodded, fire swaying back and forth as he did.

That was all the boy needed to hear. He was content with what he learned, and was grateful to have been saved by someone so generous and kind.

Ahead of them now was an open field and he could see strange creatures roaming the area. Some were small, some were huge and godly. The land seemed to be so flourished with life and color, it was almost magical.

As soon as they left the forest and entered that magical land, the boy caught sight of a huge light grey furry beast standing upon a slab of rock. It was thrice the size of the god and his neck was stretched out unnaturally. Its front and back legs were thin, hairless and pale, and its tail had a large pale hand attached at the end, looking as though it would grab anything that came near.

The young cervitaur shrunk down when the head of the beast turned its neck to face him, showing it pale face and hollowed black eyes, its facial features oozing out nightmarish black ooze.

The god smiled down at the boy when he whimpered. "Don't be frightened, she's harmless. Nothing _here_ will hurt you, I promise."

"Its face..." The child whispered out.

"That's not its real face." He corrected just as a butterfly fluttered up to the creature. Its neck opened up to show it had a far larger mouth and a dark tongue slithered out towards the fluttering insect. His attention was torn from the creature when a dragon-like beast flew past with a roar, a bird flying by its side almost like a guide. The creature was footless and his tail fluttered and curled in the wind as it flew off.

He turned his head back to the scenery and the field filled with soft harmless looking animals and creatures alike. In the far off distance he could see statues of proud god like beings, the creatures all staying close to the statues as if they were like guardians. Further off was the other end of the forest and then finally tall blue mountains. To his left, over the god, and under the furry creature, a sparkling river flowed through, separating the land from another forest and tall mountains. The place was just wondrous and magical, almost like a fairy tale.

The god smiled down at the boy's fascination and amazement, already knowing the kid was going to like it here. Giving him an encouraging soft push on his back, he led him further onto the land, honestly excited to show the boy around his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Share your thoughts! I hope you guys enjoyed your second chapter, and if you want a third, you should tell me- unless you are satisfied with this and don't need to know what happens next.  
> (Also, how does one draw flamming majestic antlers?)  
> Thank-you for your support; before, I wasn't sure if I should post this, but I guess I was wrong to even doubt. Thanks for reading!


End file.
